1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium for a search using extension keywords, and more particularly, to a method, an apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium for a search using extension keywords capable of performing search services and/or keyword advertisement by dividing and extracting modifiers and concept keywords, respectively, from keywords and using a concept keyword extension data-set that is a set of the concept keywords having association with each other according to association among the extracted concept keywords.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the wide spread of the Internet, a search using the Internet has been generalized. Recently, the Internet search has been more popularized with the development of mobile devices. Generally, a user accesses a search server by operating information communication devices and then, inputs search keywords for information that he/she wants to search to a search window to perform the Internet search. In case of the search service according to the related art, matched search results are determined based on the search keywords input by the user, such that only the search results matched with the search keywords input by the user may be provided to the user. In order to solve the above problem, a technology for searching/providing search results matched with the same or like search keywords by extending the search keywords input by the user has been developed. However, the extension of the search keywords is performed on all the morphemes configuring the search keywords, such that inappropriate search results may be provided when the search keywords are configured of modifiers and concept keywords.
With the spread of the Internet, importance of advertisement using the Internet has been gradually increased and types of advertisement using the Internet have been continuously developed.
Among the advertisements used on the Internet, there may be banner advertisement as the most classical type, which is a method of inserting advertisement such as a banner type of texts, a picture or moving picture type of advertisement into so-called advertising areas that is specific areas of sites frequently visited by users, such as portal sites, news sites, and the like. In case of the banner advertisement, when the user takes actions such as click or mouse over on the corresponding banner advertisement, and the like, the corresponding banner advertisement is activated to provide the detailed contents thereof or is linked to a web site corresponding thereto, thereby obtaining the advertising effect.
However, the type of the banner advertisement unilaterally provides the advertisement independent of the user's taste, preference, interest, and the like, to degrade the advertising effect. Meanwhile, when various colors are used for the banner advertisement, in particular, a plurality of banner advertisements are inserted into a limited space of the site, the coherence thereof is not maintained and the advertisements seem to be complex, such that the beauty of the corresponding site may be damaged.
Among advertisement models used on the Internet, the keyword advertisement has been in the limelight as a new type. The keyword advertisement provides the advertisements matched with the input search keywords to a specific area in an area providing the search results in a banner type, based on the expectation that the interest in products or services matched with the search keywords input by the user is more increased in the portal sites, and the like, providing the search results, and the like. In case of the keyword advertisement, the advertising effect can be obtained by a method of providing the keyword advertisement together with the detailed contents of advertisement so as to be exposed to the user and providing the detailed advertisement contents by actions such as the user's click or the mouse over, and the like, or linking the keyword advertisement to web sites corresponding thereto.
In the keyword advertisement, the matched advertisements are determined based on the search keywords input by the user, such that only the advertisements matched with the keywords input by the user may be exposed. In order to solve the above problem, a technology for searching/exposing the advertisements matched with the same or like search keywords by extending the search keywords input by the user has been developed. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0025731 (Search Method And System Using Extended Keyword Pool, laid-open published on Mar. 10, 2010) discloses a system and a method for a search using an extension keyword pool capable of providing keywords within a wider range by further including a set of keywords in which other keywords and hit numbers for each keyword are generated over a certain number, in addition to a set of keywords having a search advertisement purchase history, to generate a keyword pool.
That is, generally describing characteristics of the advertiser purchase advertising keywords requesting the search advertisements, the advertising keywords (concept) are configured of concept keywords indicating goods or services to be advertised and modifiers (an area name, a country name, a road name, a station name, adjective (cheap, inexpensive, pretty, rapid, . . . ), other modifiers (age group, grade, . . . )) for modifying the concept keywords. In the case of the advertising keywords configured of the concept keywords and the modifiers, quality of portions of modifiers may be degraded at the time of extension to all the keywords including modifiers. That is, when the extension to the modifiers is performed, the advertiser and user desired information cannot typically be accurately provided. For example, when the advertiser providing a flower deliver service in a Seoul area purchases an advertising keyword ‘Seoul flower delivery’, the extension to modifiers is performed, such that the ‘Seoul flower delivery’ can be extended to ‘Busan flower delivery’, ‘Jeju flower delivery’, and the like. In this case, inaccurate search advertisement is provided to a user and an advertiser exposes its own advertisement to a user that is not targeted, such that the advertising effect cannot be obtained and unnecessary advertising expenses may be consumed.
In order to solve the above problems, technologies for dividing the concept keywords and the modifiers from the advertising keywords are required. However, the related art cannot provide the technologies. Further, according to the related art, there are problems in that the meaningful concept keywords for the plurality of advertising keywords need to be selected and the extension data-set among the concept keywords having association with each other cannot be provided. In addition, according to the related art, the meaningful extension of the search keywords and the provision of the search advertisements using the same cannot be implemented due to the foregoing problems.